


Eager

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Foundling - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon had thought that they might make it through supper at least, but Adolphus seemed to have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

Gideon had thought that they might make it through supper at least, but Adolphus seemed to have other ideas, or other more pressing appetites.

"Come now, my little one, are you so very eager?"

"Oh yes!" He climbed in to his cousin's lap, working open his shirt. "You know I am very happy with Harry, but I do miss you terribly."

"Fortunate that you have business that brings you so regularly to the city," he retorted as they broke up a passionate kiss.

Adolphus smiled, running his hand down over the hardening bulge in Gideon's pantaloons. "Most pressing business, indeed!"


End file.
